La Valse Changeante
by Alyss.Abyss.Angel
Summary: <html><head></head>Woo Bin se promène tranquillement dans la rue quand il aperçoit une jeune fille se faire agressé mais il est prit dans un malentendu et s'entend mal avec la jeune fille: Min Ly Gang. Pourquoi ne l'aime-t-elle pas?</html>
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

><p>- Ly Gang, que fais-tu ici? Demanda Ga Eul, paniquée.<p>

La jeune fille qui venait d'entrée dans le restaurant, trainait derrière elle un garçon que Ga Eul n'ut pas de mal à reconnaître, c'était Woo Bin. La nouvelle arrivante fit assoir Song Woo Bin sur un siège du restaurant. Ils étaient suivie de peu par l'assistante des jeunes gens. La jeune fille était blonde au cheveux bouclée, ayant des origine française, ses yeux étaient bleu clair et elle était tout de noir vêtus, donnant un aspect de noir et or. Son assistante était une coréenne digne de ce nom, des cheveux noir et des yeux de même couleur, habillée en tailleur noir.

- Que se pass-t-il, Ly Gang?

- Cet homme, je suis sûr qu'il fait partie des hommes qui veulent mettre fin à ma vie! s'exprima Ly Gang, éssouflée.

Ga Eul regarda Woo Bin, se dernier secouait la tête, en suppliant Ga Eul du regard pur l'aider.

- Mais c'est impossible, je le connais, dit calmement Ga Eul, il ne tenterait jamais de tuer qui que ce soit, pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Ly Gang leva la main pour une pause et s'assit en face de celui qu'elle incriminait. Elle souhaitait reprendre son souffle, Ga Eul savait qu'elle avait dût ne faire que courir. Elle reprit lentement mais sûrement son souffle.

- Je me suis faites attaquer encore une fois par cette bande de garçon, donc je me suis défendue comme d'habitude, et il était là! Que voulais-tu que je pense d'autre?

Ga Eul s'exaspéra. L'assistante regarda sa montre, il était dix-neuf heure, il était donc temps de rentrer, mais Ly Gang ne se rendit compte de rien, trop absorber dans sa propre défense.

- Mademoiselle Min, il est temps pour nous de rentrer si vous souhaitez dîner avec vos parents. Déclara la femme.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, Merci Liang Shi! Bien nous y allons, au revoir! Se sauva Ly Gang en faisant un clin d'oeil pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

Une fois que l'assistante avait ramenée la voiture, Min Ly Gang reprit son self-contrôle et se calma dans sa solitude habituelle. La femme à ses côtés était habitué à ce changement soudain, car il n'y avait qu'avec Yang Ga Eul qu'elle pouvait être elle-même.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1: Haine Contagieuse<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1:**

**Haine Contagieuse**

* * *

><p>- Comment c'est passé ton week-end, alors Woo Bin? Demanda So Yi Jung.<p>

Même s'ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant tous le week-end, chacun leur raison! Woo Bin se pleignit alors de la jeune fille qui l'a accusé à tord et à travers, il l'a décrit phisiquement juste pour lui dire de ne jamais trainér dans ses environs, elle était cinglée d'après le Don Juan.

- HOULA! Tu en fais tout un drame, je suis sûr qu'elle avait ses raisons. Déclara calmement Yi Jung.

- Depuis quand tu défends une parfaite inconnue par rapport à ton meilleur ami? S'offusqua Woo Bin, stupéfait.

Yi Jung ria de bon coeur en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

- Désolé.

Woo Bin soupira.

- Bon, j'espère ne plus la revoir en tous cas! s'exaspéra Woo Bin. Enfin je remercie Yang Ga Eul d'être intervenu.

- Ga Eul? Se surpris Yi Jung, que faisait-elle avec toi?

Woo Bin ne savait pas quoi répondre face à une telle réponse de Yi Jung.

- Bien la fille m'a conduit au restaurant de Ga Eul, elle semblait se connaître.

Yi Jung reprit son calme et hocha la tête ayant comprit. Quelqu'un entra tout à coup dans la caféteriat où se réunissait le F4. Woo Bin reconnut immédiatement l'assistante de la jeune fille histérique. Elle avait un air sévère sur le visage, elle semblait irrité comme si rien qu'une goutte et l'eau débordait du vase! Elle tenait des papiers dans sa main. Dans la pièce il y avait aussi Gu Jun Pyo et Yoon Ji Hoo mais eux pensaient à leur problème et ne remarquèrent pas la femme qui venait d'entrer. Derrière la femme se tenait la folle d'hier, selon Woo Bin, il se leva d'un bon attirant les regard de toute les personnes sauf la jeune fille en question qui l'ignora totalement. Elle était habillé dans le même style que Yi Jung quoique un peu plus féminin et bien sûr tout en noir.

- Mr. Gu Jun Pyo, suivez moi s'il vous plaît, annonça Ly Gang sévèrement.

Elle ne ressemblait plus à ce que Woo Bin croyait. Enfin il s'exclama.

- Mais quesque tu fais ici?

Min Ly Gang deigna enfin regarder le jeune homme. Elle regarda sur un petit bout de papier comme pour verifier ce qu'elle allait dire, il s'agissait juste des noms et prénoms du F4.

- Mr. Song Woo Bin, je suis ici pour affaires donc si vous voulez m'importuné sur mes faits personnels, nous verrons cela plus tard. Répondit-elle.

Gu Jun Pyo se leva à contre coeur pour protester, elle ne devait pas snober son ami comme elle venait de le faire.

- Excusez-vous! Ordonna-t-il.

- M'excusez de quoi? Franchement, je me demande pourquoi on m'a demandé de me charger d'une personne comme vous! Suivez moi, si vous ne le faites pas, je serais obliger de le faire par la force.

- Je n'ai pas peur car vous êtes en position de faiblesse, de toute manière. Ria Jun Pyo.

Ly Gang ne réagit pas, d'ailleurs Gu Jun Pyo n'avait pas remarquer que son assistante avait disparut juste derrière lui, cette dernière lui donna un coup de pied non trop violent dans le dos. Il tomba durement sur le sol en se rattrapant sur ses deux mains, désormais à quattre patte. Ly Gang à ses côtés finit le travaille. Elle lui donna un léger coup de pied entre ses omoplates, ce qui ut l'effet de le projeté à terre. Le reste du F4 n'avait pas ut le temps de réagirent, sauf Woo Bin, qui voyait là une occasion de se vanger, d'on ne sait quoi d'ailleurs, il mit son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, seulement Ly Gang n'était pas si fragile que cela, elle prit le bras qui l'entourait, le retourna, obligeant son maitre à tourner aussi. Woo Bin se retrouvait désormais à terre aussi, Ly Gang claqua des doigts et dix personnes vêtut de noir arrivèrent. Ils embarquèrent Gu Jun Pyo et empêchèrent les autres de réagirent.

- On emmène celui-là aussi, mademoiselle Min? Demanda l'un des hommes en désignant Woo Bin.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants et s'accroupit près de lui, ce dernier voulait se relever mais elle le tint allonger dos au sol. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur son torse pour vérifier si son bras allait bien, enfin si Woo Bin n'avait rien, c'est bon il était intact, alors elle se releva et fit signe que non. Puis les hommes partirent. Ly Gang, toujours droite s'excusa pour le remut ménage et partit aussi. Quand à son assistante elle resta un moment et regarda les mines stupéfaites des trois personnes restante.

- Mademoiselle Min m'a demandée de rester pour répondre à toutes vos questions, pour ne pas que vous vous inquietiez.

- Ne pas nous inquiété? S'offusqua Yi Jung, comment ne peut-on pas s'inquiété alors que des gens qu'on ne connait pas ont embarquer tout à coup notre ami?

- Calmez-vous, Mr. So Yi Jung, je réponderais à toute questions mais calmez-vous.

Yoon Ji Hoo hocha positivement la tête et tous le monde s'assit autour de la jeune femme, qui même assise se tenait bien droite.

- C'est qui cette fille? Demanda Woo Bin humilier d'avoir été mis à terre par une fille.

- C'est Mademoiselle Min Ly Gang, elle est une jeune prodige qui à terminé ses études en droit à seulement dix-huit ans, c'est une grande avocate très connue même si elle ne la été que rescement. Répondit l'assistante.

Il y ut un silence puis Ji Hoo posa à son tour une question.

- Où a-t-elle emmené Jun Pyo?

- Mr. Gu Jun Pyo à été emmené à sa mère pour une affaire confidentiel, sa mère à forcer Mademoiselle Min à le faire par menace, il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit.

- Pourquoi l'avoir forcée? Demanda Yi Jung.

- Mademoiselle n'aime pas agir sur les gens contre leurs volontés, elle fait en général se qu'elle pense être juste.

Un lourd silence se fit puis Woo Bin le coupa.

- Comment l'a-t-elle forcée?

- Sous la menace de mort, c'est pour ça que des hommes l'a traquait et donc vous a prit contre votre gré.

- Shinhwa à vraiment recours à des méthode braconienne, c'est horrible, dit Ji Hoo.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2: Double Jeux<p> 


End file.
